REASONS
by karameii
Summary: RIKETTE: [ riku x olette ] she was a stubborn girl, and he was a [ doomed ] boy when his friend made a bet. he had to make this girl like him, no matter what. or his [ halfnaked ] pictures would dominate the school.


REASONS  
riku x olette / **rikette**

_by _karameii

× ×

**chapter one**

If you only take a glance at the three girls, maybe you won't feel suspicious about them. Three ordinary girls walked in the corridor, talking and joking to each other, seeming to have no interests in their surroundings. There were more girls than just those three in that corridor, but there was only _one_ that took a silver haired guy's attention – for a single specific reason.

His friend's brown eyes followed the direction where he had turned his head to. And what he saw in his brown eyes were the three girls, right when two of them laughed loudly about something that was truly impossible for him to know. But he recognized that this kind of joke made the blonde girl – who was also one of those girls – angry. Instead of laughing like what her friends did, she pouted and then bowed her head down. It was clear that her other two friends were making fun of her.

When he looked away from them and stared at the silver haired guy's back in front of him again, his friend was still looking at those girls – or maybe not _them_. He was staring straight at _one_ of those girls. Realizing it, the blonde boy went back to the girls, determined to find out who his friend was looking at. It's when the silver haired guy finally averted his gaze and just walked away. A bit confused, Hayner followed him, calling his name.

"Riku!"

"Yeah?" The silver haired boy, whose name was Riku, turned his head at his friend.

Hayner gave him a sappy grin before saying, "I think I know who you were staring at, dude."

Riku raised an eyebrow at this. "Who I was staring at? Heck, I stared at no one, Hayner. Stop fooling around." With that he spun around and resumed walking.

Hayner mumbled something under his breath and ran, catching up with Riku. "I know you were staring at Olette, weren't you?" Riku turned his head sharply at his friend, but Hayner just grinned widely, knowing that he'd just won the game. The blonde boy looked at the three girls – who were now walking over to the cafeteria. "Why did you stare at her anyways? You like her?" he asked bluntly.

Riku let out an aggravated sigh and eyed his friend from the corner of his eye. "No… I was just wondering why she never wore a skirt like other girls always did." He nodded towards some giggling girls who – that time – were wearing super mini skirts. "And I was just wondering **why** she didn't have any boyfriend, because I heard a rumor that she rejected _all_ boys who wanted to be her boyfriend."

Hayner's brows were drawn into a frown. "Ah, I knew it. Her head is as hard as rock damn it. She never let any boys come into her life. She thinks she's a perfect girl or something like that! How disgusting…"

Riku didn't give any reply. Actually, he kinda….

"I KNOW!" Hayner punched the air enthusiastically so suddenly and Riku gave him a quizzical look. "You know… uhm, I think I have an idea…" He grabbed Riku's wrist and pulled him to a corner. "Let's make a bet, Mr.I-think-I'm-too-sexy. Be her boyfriend, do everything to make her like you, and if you won this game, I promise I would never send your half-naked pictures to any girls in this school!"

Riku gaped at him. WHAT? So Hayner had been behind all this? He was the one who had sent the half-naked pictures of him…to _that_ website? So that's **why** those stupid girls always giggled whenever he walked by. Just great. And heck, don't even ask what that site was; it was a forbidden thing. _Damn you_. Riku cursed inwardly. How did this blonde manage to get those pictures anyways? He must be a spy from FBI or something.

The silver haired boy glared at his friend. "Hayner, you…."

Hayner could feel the intention to kill coming from Riku, but he just grinned as if everything was OK. "Hey man, don't even try to kill me, or your half-naked pictures will still flood that website. Forever." Riku's body twitched a bit. Damn this stupid-insane blonde. What kind of _breed_ was he? "See, be her boyfriend, make her like you, make her MELT under your too-sexy nose, damn it! 'cause you know, she's the hardest girl to get over, isn't she?"

Riku had to agree at this. That damn brunette Olette was so stubborn.

"Well?" Hayner asked, his eyes shining as if they had seen a box of money or something.

"No, I don't think I can…"

Just then those three girls – including Olette – walked towards them; they joked happily to each other. And Hayner was the one who ruined their happiness, because the blonde grabbed Riku's wrist and pulled him, forcing his friend to follow his will. "Guess what?" Hayner asked as he stood right before the girls.

Kairi – the one who had red hair – and Namine raised their brows. Olette, meanwhile, just crossed her arms, simply had no interest with this boy.

"What…?" Olette asked in boredom.

Hayner's mouth twitched and soon formed a wide, stupid smile on his face. He shouted – loud enough for everyone nearby to hear – and pulled Riku, so the girls could see him clearly. "Olette, from now on, Riku will chase you, because he wants to be your boyfriend!"

Kairi and Namine had their mouths opened.

Olette's eyes bulged.

_Idiot_. Riku cursed inwardly, hoping he could rewind everything . . .

But it was just too late.

And Hayner deserved to be blamed. Damn it. All of people, why him …?

× ×  
**T**B_C_

**A/N** – a rikette by us heck yesh. This pairing is just too cute to resist (sweatdrop). But well, this is for the first chapter, hope you all liked it. & now please **review** .. Till the next chapter!

& just a note, if you have any rikette's, please let us now & we'll prob read! (:

-- asteira**&**carameru

**xoxo**


End file.
